The disclosure relates to threaded pipe connections and the like. More particularly, the disclosure relates to applying a lubricating material, such as pipe dope or lubricant, to the internal threads of a pipe.
In the oil and gas production industry, threaded pipe connections are often used. Special types of lubricant compositions are used for application between the male and female parts of these threaded tubular connections. The use of a pipe thread dope (i.e., lubricant), or “pipe dope” as it has been called, may be required to provide a more stable joint. Pipe dope is a paste-like material that is applied to clean internal pipe threads just prior to joint assembly and provides three basic benefits to a threaded pipe joint. First, it lubricates the threads which eases assembly and helps to prevent seizing and galling. Second, it acts as a sealant that enhances the gas-tightness or fluid-tightness of the resulting joint. And third, it prevents corrosion in drill pipe threads which aids in separation and reuse of drill pipe.
Certain methods do not assure a uniform application of the dope, either over the threads of one fitting or from joint to joint. Also, the amount of dope used is not regulated or controlled, so too much or too little dope may be used. Each of these situations may compromise the quality, durability, and reliability of the resulting threaded pipe joint. For example, too little pipe dope on the threads may result in increased friction in the threads during spinning, which may cause galling of the threaded surface. Conversely, too much pipe dope on the threads may result in pollution of the system (e.g. excess pipe dope may fall into the drillstring).
The quality of a threaded pipe joint is highly dependent upon the skill or craftsmanship of the user in applying the pipe dope. Thus, an apparatus to provide a uniform application of an appropriate quantity of pipe dope will greatly benefit the quality of threaded pipe joints. Further, it is advantageous to provide high centrifugal forces to the pipe dope to ensure uniform application and reduce application time. Further, it is advantageous to provide a centrifugal applicator configured for applying pipe dope at cold temperatures.